Hide and Seek
by porcelainarmy
Summary: When the Doctor and Rose spend a day relaxing in the TARDIS, a game of hide and seek, and maybe something more occurs. 10th Doctor/ Rose. Rated M for last few chapters.
1. Chapter 1: The Game

_**Hide and Seek**_

**Characters****:** 10th Doctor

Rose

**Description****: **When the Doctor and Rose spend a day relaxing in the TARDIS, a game of hide and seek, and maybe something more occurs. 10th Doctor/ Rose.

**Note****: **Half of this was written with one of my lovely tumblr followers! Hope you enjoy! I don't own any of the characters in _Doctor Who_ (unfortunately!)

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Game**

"Did you say somethin?" Rose peered up from the fashion magazine she was reading. Her blonde hair falling into her face slightly.

"No, nothing important anyway," The Doctor replied as he blushed wondering why he sometimes had to say what he was supposed to just be thinking in his head.

"You sure?" Rose turned her full attention to him.

"Yeah... just rambling like I do, you know me, full of hot air, always talking," The Doctor replied as he pretended to turn his attention to the controls.

She laughed slightly. "Alright, whatever you say..." She rolled her eyes, but she could've sworn she'd heard him say something other than his normal rambling.

He looked back up at her as she turned back to her magazine. Rose was always so beautiful and clever. He wanted so badly to tell her he loved her. "So where to today? Or would you prefer a day in?"

Rose knew what the Doctor wanted, a day of adventuring of course. She however wanted to spend a day relaxing about the TARDIS. "Oh...I...I don't care." She tried to make her voice sound very nonchalant.

The Doctor rolled his eyes slightly, "Rose, you never just don't care. Tell me what you want. I promise I won't care either way."

She looked at him over her magazine. "Really?" She bit her lower lip.

"I promise," He replied smiling at her.

"Day in please?" She smiled lightly at him.

He smiled, "Consider it done," he replied as he set the TARDIS to drift. He looked back over at her and felt captivated all over again.

She got up and walked over to the Doctor. "So...what do you want to do?" She said softly, a gleam in her eye.

"Oh- uh... I-I don't know...," he stuttered as her question brought him out of his own little world thinking about her. "Maybe I'll recalibrate the engines... she's been needing that, or maybe I'll read a book or...something...," he replied awkwardly.

"Oh...that's...nice...," she said with a sigh. "Thought you might to play a game or somethin." She bit her lip.

"I could do that," he replied smiling, "What did you have in mind?"

"Hmmm...we could play cards...or hop scotch...or hide and seek?" She winked at him and grinned.

"Judging by your wink Ms. Tyler, I would say you want to play hide and seek," he said smiling as he leaned against the console.

"Or maybe you just have fantastic deduction skills Doctor?" She smiled and poked him on the chest.

He ruffled her hair and smiled back. "Alright then, but we have to stay within the first sector of the TARDIS or we could be searching for days. Who's first to seek?"

She smoothed down her hair. "Hmmmm...I vote oldest seeks first! And seeing as you're around 900 that would make you the seeker." She jabbed at him playfully.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, go hide," he turned his back and started counting to 50.

Rose took off down one of the corridors and stopped at a few locations along the way to throw the Doctor off. They'd played this game before and she knew his tactics. Soon she found a nook behind an air duct and she crawled behind it.

Once the Doctor was done counting he followed where he had heard her footsteps and wandered around for a bit looking in every room he could think of. "Come on out Rose, for the first time ever I think you stumped me." He called as he continued to walk around looking.

She giggled slightly, but covered her mouth with her hand quickly. She wasn't about to give up.

"Rose!" he called, he knew she wouldn't give up. She was having too much fun driving him crazy making him look everywhere. Finally after about his third time passing it, he noticed the open air duct and peeked inside. "You little devil!" he laughed.

"Took you long enough!" she laughed and crawled out. "Was wonderin' how many more times you were gonna pass by! Thought I was gonna burst!"

"You could have just given up when I called you out," he laughed. "That was very clever."

"As if I was gonna give up the opportunity to possibly stump you!" She grinned at him. "Suppose it's my turn now?"

"It would seem so," he replied smirking at her.

"You want me to count in the console room or can I just count from here?" she asked.

"Wherever you like," he replied as he was already thinking of a place to hide.

"Then I'll just count here." She said, sticking her tongue between her teeth.

As she started counting the Doctor ran to her room and hid under her bed. He knew she would think of a lot of places to look, but her own room would be one of the last places she would think of, because he never went in there.

Rose finished counting. "Ready or not, here I come!" She searched all his usually hiding spots. Of course he was nowhere to be seen. She checked some of the more bizarre nooks and crannies; no Doctor. "Hmmmm...maybe he's in his room? Bit obvious...or maybe just obvious enough that he knows I wouldn't check there!" she said to herself. She ran to the Doctor's room and crept inside. She'd thought he'd seen him behind a door, but it was just one of his suit coats. "Alright Doctor...I haven't got a clue where you're at...," Rose huffed as she walked back to her room. If he was going to play hard to get, she could too. She walked into her room, kicked off her shoes, and flopped down on the bed.

"Umph." He hadn't meant to make that noise but it came out when she sat down; he hadn't been expecting it.

Rose sat up, surprise on her face. At first she thought she was imagining things. She bounced up and down slightly on the bed, thinking maybe it was just the mattress.

"You win," the Doctor mumbled as he popped his head out from under the bed.


	2. Chapter 2: Come Here Often?

Chapter 2: Come Here Often?

Rose crawled to the edge of the bed and hung her head off the side to look at him. "Now...I wouldn't have thought to look there."

"I didn't think so," he smiled at her and winked as he scooted the rest of the way out. He got up and sat next to her on the bed.

"Well, you never come in here, so...," she trailed off, sitting up. Her face flushed slightly. The Doctor was in her room...and not just in her room, but sitting next to her on her bed.

He noticed her blushing but pretended not to. "I like what you have done with the decorating in here, it's quite nice." He was talking about the room but his eyes never left her. She was so beautiful. 'You can do it... just tell her... show her... something you idiot!' he thought to himself.

"Thanks..."She bit her lip and glanced up at him. Rose saw the Doctor staring at her and she blushed deeper. 'God he's so handsome,' she thought to herself. 'Do something! Hold his hand! Touch his cheek! Kiss him stupid!' she mentally yelled at herself.

The Doctor smiled at her, reached up and tucked a lock of golden hair behind her ear. "Thank you Rose," he whispered softly as he leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead, "For everything, for never losing faith in me."

She shivered slightly under his touch. "Welcome," she managed to squeak out. 'Why didn't you grab his cheek and pull him into a kiss! UGHHHH!' she berated herself.

He sat and kept her face cradled in his hand for a moment as his pulse raced, it was now or never. As if reading her mind, he tenderly leaned down and kissed her lips ever so lightly.

Rose's eyes were wide at first, not knowing what to do. Her expression soon faded though as she melted into the kiss. She pulled away slightly. "Wow..," she whispered.

"I'm so sorry," he mumbled as he got up quickly to leave. He blushed a deep crimson and was afraid because Rose had pulled away.

Rose grabbed his hand as he got up. "Don't be sorry." She squeezed his hand and smiled lovingly at him. "Doctor, please don't go."

The Doctor sat back down, still holding her hand. "Rose, I have wanted for so long to tell you… I love you. You have changed me, fixed me," he said as he looked into her big, doe-like eyes.

"You- You love me?" Rose couldn't help the grin that crept over her face. She caressed his cheek before leaning in and kissing him softly. "I love you too..."

The Doctor smiled and felt his hearts soar! He never thought she would love him. He knew however, that he had fallen for her from the first time he took her hand and told her to run.

Rose smiled back and let out a little laugh. Her mind raced, her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest, and her stomach was doing back flips. She was still trying to process what had just happened. Had this all been a dream? Was this just another one of her fantasies? She trembled slightly at the thought.

The Doctor took her face in his hands and gently kissed her again, this time more passionately. He just couldn't help himself.

Her heart skipped a beat and practically jumped into her throat. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck as she eagerly returned the kiss. 'Definitely too real to be a dream,' she thought, 'Bloody hell he's a fantastic kisser! Don't think, just do!' The fingers of one of her hands played with the hair at the nape of his neck. She was just _dying_ to grab that _luscious_ head of hair.

He moved his hands from her face and wrapped his long arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He didn't want this moment to end.

Rose scooted nearer to him; she couldn't get close enough. Both hands found their way up the back of the Doctor's head; her fingers tangled wildly in his hair. She gripped it tightly as she deepened the kiss slightly.

The Doctor faintly moaned at the feeling of her tugging on his hair. He pulled her up onto his lap as he ran his hands over her once. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. "Is your pulse racing as fast as mine?" he laughed.

Rose's breath was jagged. Her skin tingled at the touch of his hands on her body as he pulled her onto his lap. "Surprised you hadn't analyzed that," she laughed when their lips parted, "Seeing as you've got the biggest oral fixation in the history of forever and a mind that never stops running!" She teased him and stuck her tongue between her teeth. "Yes, my is _definitely_ racing…probably a bit faster than yours,"

"Now that would be impossible," he laughed as he kissed her again, more hungrily this time as he reached up and intertwined his fingers into her hair.

She yelped slightly as he once again kissed her, caught somewhat off guard. 'The Doctor, in your room, kissing you…_passionately_, with his fingers wound through your hair. Could it _possibly_ get any better than this!?' Rose grinned under the kiss.


	3. Chapter 3: Absolutely Brilliant

**Chapter 3****: Absolutely Brilliant**

The Doctor leaned pulled away again and smiled. "Aren't you glad I told you we could do whatever you wanted?" He laughed.

Rose placed her hands on his hearts, feeling the distinctive rhythm. "Oh you have _know_ idea," she replied coolly. A grin crept over her face. She couldn't take it anymore; too much talking, not enough _other_ things. She pressed her lips hard against his and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

Rose took his breath away; he kissed her hard and smiled. He knew that in all of time and space it had to be her- it was _always_ her. He had never felt this way about anyone.

She readjusted herself on his lap, finding a more comfortable position. She bit lightly at his lower lip, teasing him. Of all the times she had dreamed about doing this with the Doctor, they all failed in comparison to just how amazingly brilliant it was in real life. Rose had to keep reminding herself to slow down and enjoy the moment as she hurriedly kissed him. He wasn't going anywhere, never was, and never will be- at least not without her by his side.

The Doctor made a happy noise in the back of his throat. He couldn't take it, he wanted- no _needed_ more of her. He ran his tongue lightly over her bottom lip.

Rose happily allowed him entrance and their tongues began to dance. She leaned back onto the bed, grabbing onto his tie and pulling him down with her.

He braced himself on his elbows and hovered above Rose. His tongue explored her mouth; he wanted to taste every bit of the woman he loved so dearly.

After a good 5 minutes of continuous kissing, Rose broke away to catch her breath. She stared up into his gleaming chestnut brown eyes. "You…are a bloody…fantastic kisser," she said through jagged breathes, "I mean my god!"

The Doctor smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Oh well thank you darling…comes with 100s of years of practice," he replied cheekily. He rubbed his nose against hers, and then kissed the tip of it. "Not so bad yourself there Ms. Tyler." He gave her his most flirtatious wink and grin in his arsenal of charm.

"100s of years of practice!? Well, well, well Doctor. Been a bit _busy_ have we?" She returned the smirk.

"I uhhh, what I meant was that- I-I was trying to be," he stuttered nervously.

"Oh shut up so cheeky idiot!" Rose pulled him into another heart stopping, deep kiss.

It was the Doctor's turn to be caught off guard this time. His eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat as she kissed him. Lips were nice, but the Doctor wanted to explore the rest of Rose. He broke away from her lips and planted quick kisses along her jaw.

Rose was pleasantly surprised by the Doctor's change of pace. She glanced at him, and was all too aware that there was _far too much_ clothing between them. She pushed at the sides off his suit jacket in a futile attempt to remove it.

He looked up and smirked at her. "Having some trouble are we?" He sat up and removed his jacket, threw it across the room and somehow had it land perfectly draped across a pink armchair that sat in the corner. The Doctor turned his attention back to Rose. "Bet…," he trailed off, his mouth falling open, "…ter?..." While the Doctor was fiddling with his jacket, Rose had quickly removed her t-shirt and propped herself up on her elbows. He gulped, rather audibly.

"Well you removed your jacket…thought it'd only be fair…" Rose raised an eyebrow at him and sat up pointedly.

"I-I-I…Rose…I-I…you-you're…." He blushed beet red and racked a hand over his face.

Rose dramatically crawled across the bed, swinging her hips slightly. "Speechless Doctor? That's a first." She whispered low in his ear.

Her words, along with the site of her almost bare chest, gave the Doctor goose bumps. "You- you're…beautiful. I mean I knew you were beautiful before Rose," he grabbed her waist firmly, "But I mean you are _gorgeous_!" He loosened his tie a bit to hopefully allow some more air into his lungs, seeing as Rose was making it slightly harder to breath.

Rose blushed deeply. "Jeez Doctor…you really know how to flatter a girl." She sat back, tucking her knees underneath her.

"Uh huh…" The Doctor's eyes roamed over Rose's body. He was too fixated to say much.

"Stare much?" Rose laughed and raised his chin so he'd look a her.

"Sorry…yes sorry. Just I- Rose you are so…I don't even think words can describe what I'm feeling right now."

"Well you know Doctor. There's an old saying…actions speak louder than words," she replied coyly.

"Rose Tyler…allons-y!" He half picked her up and playfully threw her onto her back.


	4. Chapter 4: You Naughty Thing

**Chapter 4****: You Naughty Thing…**

Rose bounced slightly as the Doctor, _her_ Doctor, threw her back onto the bed. She giggled and messed with the hair at the back of his head. "Well you know, I'd reply with something witty, but I don't speak French."

The Doctor grinned widely before leaning down and kissing her deeply. "Oh, but I think you do darling…" He winked at her cheekily.

She gasped in pseudo shock, "Doctor…you naughty thing!" She smirked and rubbed her nose against his before kissing both of his cheeks. Rose let her kisses run down his jaw and onto his neck. She stopped suddenly and smirked to herself, knowing that this would drive him crazy.

He groaned when he couldn't feel Rose's lips on him. He rolled over onto his back and lay next to her.

Rose grinned and in a split second climbed on top of the Doctor. She ran her hands over the material of his shirt; felt his hearts beating. She leaned down as if to whisper something in his ear, but instead latched her teeth lightly onto it. This elicited a surprised gasp from the Doctor that made her grin. She continued to nibble.

The Doctor gasped and glanced and the head of blonde hair that was bobbing and weaving around his neck. "Rose Tyler…I think it's _you_ who are the naughty one." Soft moans escaped his lips as Rose began kissing his neck. He ran his hands over her bare back and lightly traced the curve of her rear.

She placed open mouth kisses on his neck, kissing and sucking as she went. When she reached his loosened collar, Rose nudged it with her nose and looked at him. "I believe, _Doctor_, that you're wearing too many layers," she crooned in a rather seductive voice, "We should fix that."

"Oh yes…I believe we should." The Doctor sat up, Rose still on his lap, and pulled off his tie. He started to unbutton his shirt, but stopped half way down. "Rose…I-I-I'm no Adonis under her…bit pale and gangly…"

"Doctor…if I wanted some tan muscle-head would I currently be straddling you?" She gave him a quizzical grin, "Besides…I like you all lanky and such…_very_ sexy." She parted the open portion of his shirt and played with his thin chest hair.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled. "Oh I _love_ you." He kissed her quickly, drawing a giggle from her perfectly pouty lips. He then proceeded to unbutton the rest of his shirt and throw it exactly where his jacket was draped.

"How _do_ you do _that_?" Rose asked with a smile, shaking her head slightly. She kissed him gently and placed her hands on his shoulders, massaging them a bit.

"Oh you know, Time Lord." He leaned her back so that he was above her. He kissed her softly at first, but quickly deepened the kiss, wanting more.

Rose wrapped one of her legs around his waist, rubbing it slightly on his pin-striped clad bum. Her fingers once again twisted into his wild hair. She pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Since when does being a Time Lord have to do with hanging your clothes neatly?" she asked cheekily.

"Ok well, maybe it has more to do with spending a lot of bored nights alone." He leaned his head from side to side in contemplation.

"Oh shut up," she rolled her eyes and kissed him quickly. "Well…hopefully _tonight_ or you know what ever time of day it is you won't be bored," she bit her lip, "That was meant to sound sexier than it did…"

The Doctor grinned devilishly. "Oh believe you me Rose…that was _very_ sexy…" He kissed her lips once again before pressing quick kisses on her chest, his nose brushing lightly against the tops of her breasts. He felt her shiver underneath him and he kissed each of her breasts tentatively.

Rose shuddered under his tender kisses. "Doctor…," she whispered. "Doc-oh my god!" she gasped. The Doctor nipped at her suddenly and drew words in circular Gallifreyan with the tip of his skilled tongue on her subtle skin.

"What?" He looked up at her. "What is it Rose?" He held her waist firmly. "You alright? Was that too much? I didn't hurt you did I? Oh I hurt you…"

"Doctor…Doctor! Oh for the love of-," She took hold of either side of his face and kissed him firmly. "There, that's better." He looked at her slightly dumbfounded, mouth agape. "You daft man! That was a _good_ 'oh my god'. You know if you'd stop rambling every once in a while and listen, you'd know that," she caressed his cheek.

The Doctor blushed, "Oh…right…I uhhh _totally_ knew that…" 'You idiot! Of course she's not hurt! You're in the middle of _snogging_ the gorgeous girl, love of your life mind you, and you think you've hurt her!? You are so thick! Mr. Thick Thickety-Thickerton from Thicksville!' his conscious practically screamed at him.

"Uhmm Doctor?" Rose waved a hand in front of his face. "You've got that blank, stare off into space, I'm thinking sort of face. You alright?"

"What?" The Doctor turned his attention back to Rose. "Right, sorry, yeah fine. You?"

Rose laughed, "I'm alright, getting a bit cold though." She winked and nodded towards a blanket.

"Ohhh…that's a good idea," he said catching her innuendo.


	5. Chapter 5: Oh Shutup

**Note****:** This is the last chapter, hope ya'll enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thank so so much for all the lovely comments!

**Chapter 5****: Oh Shutup…**

The Doctor climbed off of Rose and rested on his knees. Rose sat up and jumped off the bed. "Oi! Where you going!? I thought we were gonna…" he trailed off as he waved his hands about nervously.

"Oh I'll be back," she winked and turned on her toes. She walked towards the bathroom door on the opposite side of the room. "You get _situated_." She opened the door and coolly walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Her demeanor might have been calm and collected, but as soon as Rose was alone she started freaking out. She quickly stripped off her jeans; thank _god_ she'd decided to shave that morning! She brushed her teeth, fixed her hair, and touched up her lip gloss. She could hear him rummaging around in the bedroom so Rose decided to give him a minute or two. She looked in the mirror and clutched the sides of the vanity. 'Alright Rose, you can do this. No big deal, just the man- or rather Time Lord- of your dreams out there ready to shag you.' She took a couple of deep breathes in a futile attempt to calm her nerves. She shook her arms out…it did little to help. Rose was a nervous wreck and she could only hope the Doctor was panicking as much as she was.

Once Rose had left the room, the Doctor sprang into action. He leapt off the bed and grabbed his sonic out of his jacket pocket. He pointed it at the fireplace until a flame sprung from the logs. The Doctor huffed into his hand and smelt his breath. 'Eh, not bad…could use a bit of refreshing though.' He changed the setting and sonicked his teeth. 'Ahh,' he smiled, 'Much better. Alright…now what….oh candles! Rose loves candles!' He found a few sitting on a shelf and quickly lit them with the screwdriver. He ran to the bed and pulled down the covers. Just as he was about to crawl in and situate himself, he looked down and realized he was still wearing clothing. He quickly toed off his trainers and removed his trousers before climbing into the bed. He'd just gotten comfortable when he glanced in the mirror that hung above the dresser. 'For the love of Clum man! Fix your hair!' He sprang up and darted to the mirror. He moved pieces here and there and then scrambled back to the bed when he heard the bathroom door opening.

Rose walked out and leaned against the door frame. "Hey," she said shyly.

He gulped, "Hey." The Doctor had seen Rose in a bikini before and known she'd looked _good_, but seeing her in nothing but her bra and knickers…now she was absolutely _gorgeous_. "Rose…darling…you-you're magnificent."

She blushed furiously. "Oh stop…," she trailed off and walked toward the bed. She crawled onto the mattress and under the blanket. Rose looked about the room. "Someone was busy…fire…candles…fixed hair…you shouldn't have."

"Well...only the best for my girl…besides, you can talk," he gestured to her hair, "Fixed hair and is that lip gloss freshened up? Not that I mind of course." He winked as a wide grin spread across his face.

"Maybe…," she couldn't help the smirk that crept across her cheeks. She placed a hand on his chest and rubbed a leg up the length of his own.

The Doctor shuddered. His skin on hers; it was one of the most glorious things he'd ever experienced. He ran his hand along the surface of her body, placing it on the dip of her waist. He kissed her softly and Rose eagerly returned the kiss.

Rose climbed onto the Doctor's lap and flipped her hair over her shoulder. She needed to amp up the intensity. She took a deep breath and reaching around her back, she unclasped her bra, letting it fall from her shoulders. She exhaled slowly, her chest heaving slightly.

He was speechless and that was near impossible to do. "Wow…I mean really…wow."

"Oh shut up…," she said, blushing deeply and pressed a kiss to his lips. Her bare breasts pressed against his chest. 'This is absolutely perfect,' she thought to herself.

The Doctor's hands wandered up Rose's back and over her shoulders. They seemed to go everywhere _except_ where she wanted them, her breasts. She loved when he was a gentleman, but this was not the time or place for that. Rose rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, placing it firmly in the spot that he'd been avoiding; they simultaneously sighed. The Doctor squeezed it gently, his cool, long fingers creating goose-bumps on her skin. He unleashed a toothy grin before planting an open mouth kiss on her unoccupied breast. Eliciting a small moan from her, the Doctor swirled his skillful tongue across her skin. He ran his tongue up the length of her chest and neck before finding her lips once again. Rose returned his kiss with great fervor, her pink polished nails racking down his back. The Doctor continued to knead her breasts, enjoying the noises that escaped from his lover. He could feel hardness growing in his TARDIS blue boxer-briefs.

'Two layers. Only two layers between you and him,' Rose told herself as yet another moan emerged from her lips, 'Just hold on a bit longer! You haven't even gotten to third base yet!' She could feel heat pooling in her lower abdomen and wanted so badly to just forget the pesky base and steal for home. She wasn't sure what the Doctor was thinking, but she knew that she needed him here and now; no more teasing.

The Doctor continued to passionately kiss Rose as they rolled around on the bed, his hands roaming about her body. 'Is she getting tired of this? Rose is such a _woman_, I'm sure she's wanting things to move along. Oh but I haven't done anything like _that_ in some time.' He yelped as Rose nipped at his skin. 'Maybe she won't care if we just get to the good part…but what if she hates me if I don't! Come on Doctor, stick with it! Make her happy!'

He rolled Rose onto her back and ran a trail of quick kisses down her stomach. He nuzzled her abdomen and Rose's breath caught in her throat. He hooked his fingers around the waistband of her lavender knickers and started to remove them. He placed a kiss on either of her hips and just as he was about to put his skilled tongue and long slender fingers to work, Rose placed a shaky hand on his shoulder.

"…Doctor…," Rose said breathily. He looked up at her slightly concerned. 'Oh no! I've done something wrong! Bloody hell…' "Doctor, can we skip that tonight? If we don't make love soon I'm gonna burst," she managed to choke out.

The Doctor grinned at her. "Really? Cause I've been holding on for a while now…taken quite a bit of self-control actually."

Rose smiled, "Save it for next time…don't have to show all our tricks tonight. Now come 'ere" She beckoned him with a wave of her finger.

He grinned at the prospect of yet another adventure of sorts. "Oh yes!" The Doctor crawled toward Rose, but not before fully removing her knickers and his own pants and tossing them across the room.

Rose smirked when the garments landed haphazardly on the floor. "Getting sloppy there you are," she teased.

"Well, I'm a bit busy love…sort of preoccupied with something much more important." He hovered above her, his eyes boring into hers. "I love you so much Rose."

She smiled widely, "I love you too Doctor." She caressed his cheek lightly and bit her lip before giving him a nod of approval.

The Doctor smiled and positioned himself above her entrance. "Allons-y," he could help himself whispering before he slowly slid into Rose's velvety, warm core. They both gasped as he entered her, both from surprise and ecstasy. He began a steady rhythm that appeared to make them both happy. Rose suddenly bucked her hips up into his, causing a yelp from the Doctor. He picked up the pace and all that could be heard was their heavy breathing and moans of pleasure. After some time of steady movement and sweaty bodies, Rose clenched around him. This caught him off guard and they brought each over the edge into mind-shattering, body twitching releases.

The Doctor rolled off of Rose and lay next to her. She snuggled up against him, her head resting on his chest, hearing his hearts beating. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head. As their breathing calmed, the crackling noises and glow of the fire filled the room. The candles burned low as Rose began to drift in and out of sleep. "Some game of hide and seek huh?" the Doctor whispered. "I'll say..," Rose giggled and then fell asleep having never been so happy. The Doctor smiled. He had his TARDIS, he had his Rose, and he had all of time in space in front of him. He sighed and closed his eyes, what had he ever done to be so lucky.


End file.
